


DaiSuga 1

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "Daichi.. I know how we can end this night perfectly," Suga whispered suggestively as they were standing in their room‘s hallway."Tell me more..." Daichi whispered back and then slowly began to place soft kisses on Suga‘s neck. It seemed like Daichi immediately understood what his boyfriend wanted.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 270





	DaiSuga 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

Daichi and Suga had just came back from their date at the cinema. It was their first date in a long time, since their schedules didn’t match. 

Dates were a rarity for them.

"Daichi.. I know how we can end this night perfectly," Suga whispered suggestively as they were standing in their room‘s hallway. 

"Tell me more..." Daichi whispered back and then slowly began to place soft kisses on Suga‘s neck. It seemed like Daichi immediately understood what his boyfriend wanted. 

Suga slowly put his arms around Daichi‘s neck and then pulled him a bit closer. His neck was his weak spot and Daichi of course knew that after a year of dating. Every time he placed soft kisses on his boyfriend’s neck it was enough to drive him crazy. 

"Daichi.. to the bed," Suga moaned softly as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hair slowly. However, Daichi didn’t listen and continued to kiss Suga‘s neck.

"Daichi," he moaned again, reminding his boyfriend of his request.  
"No, darling. Let’s do it here today," Daichi finally answered and moved his lips onto Suga‘s jaw.

"H-here?" Suga stammered, not quite believing what he just heard.

"Yes, you have to be quiet, darling. The walls are thin here," Daichi answered, hugging his boyfriend tight. 

"It’s okay that I’m on top today, right? You were last time," he added in a deep voice.

"Yes," Suga moaned sweetly, wanting more. It was quite normal for them to switch often.

A few second later Daichi finally pushed his lips onto Suga‘s, giving his boyfriend what he wanted. The sweet kisses slowly turned into rough ones as Suga opened his mouth to let Daichi‘s tongue in. 

As the minutes passed Suga became more needy and began to push his hips onto Daichi‘s.

"Eager, aren’t we?" Daichi smiled, his lips leaving Suga‘s. 

Granting his boyfriend’s wish Daichi tugged on Suga‘s shirt, signaling that he wanted to remove it. Suga quickly put his arms up, making it easier for his boyfriend to undress him.

After a short while both of them were completely naked, grinding against each other. Suga‘s dick was already leaking with precum, their little foreplay excited him too much.

"You‘re so sexy, darling," Daichi whispered into Suga‘s ear as he finally began touching his boyfriend‘s dick. 

"You‘re even sexier," Suga smiled and pushed their dicks together. He began moving his hand in the same rhythm as Daichi did, pleasuring both of them at the same time.

"That’s enough, Suga. I don’t wanna cum yet," Daichi moaned and grabbed his boyfriend‘s hand to remove it.

"Turn around," he added in a deep voice. Suga did what he was told and put his hands on the wall, pushing his ass out. 

At the same time Daichi opened the little cabinet next to them to grab some lube and condoms.

"You planned this, didn’t you?" Suga smiled cheekily, approving Daichi‘s action.  
"I might have," his boyfriend answered and grinned. 

After putting a good amount of lube on this fingers, he started teasing Suga. Daichi slightly moved his finger over Suga‘s hole, but didn’t put it in.

"Stop teasing, Daichi," Suga whined and pushed his ass out even more.

"You’re so needy, darling. I love it," Daichi replied and suddenly put a first finger into Suga. Surprised by his boyfriend‘s sudden action, Suga let out a loud moan.

Daichi immediately put his free hand over Suga‘s mouth and reminded him of the situation they were in.

"You have to be quiet, darling. We‘re right behind the door. You don’t want to be heard by the whole floor, right?" Daichi whispered into Suga‘s ear and placed another soft kiss onto his neck.

„N-nooo," Suga moaned, trying to be as quiet as possible. Meanwhile Daichi continued to finger Suga, until his boyfriend was loose enough to add another digit. 

When Daichi pushed a second finger in, the smaller male almost let out another loud moan. Luckily, he was able to hold it back. 

While Daichi curled his fingers inwards, he slightly brushed across Suga‘s prostate.

"Ahhh, fuck..." Suga moaned, a bit quieter this time. He really tried hard not to scream right now. Usually, he was quite the loud person in bed.

"Do you feel good, darling?" Daichi asked softly as he kissed Suga‘s shoulder. 

Suga slowly nodded, pushed himself further back on Daichi’s fingers and replied,  
"Yes.. More please.. ahhh."

When Daichi quickly obliged and pushed a third digit in, Suga‘s dick started to leak with precum even more.

"Mmmh - ahhh. It feels so good," he moaned. While Daichi continued to push his fingers in and out, Suga slowly started moving along. He was getting impatient. Daichi’s fingers spread him so nicely that he started craving something bigger. He grabbed the condom from the cabinet next to them and moaned,  
"Ahhh- do it, Daichi. I can’t - ahhhh - wait anymore."

While grabbing the condom with his free hand, Daichi answered,  
"Are you sure you‘re ready?"

To signal that he was in fact ready for Daichi‘s cock, Suga pushed himself quickly back on his boyfriend‘s fingers.

"I am - ahhh," Suga moaned. 

Listening to his boyfriend, Daichi opened the condom with his teeth and quickly rolled it over his dick. 

To make sure everything was as pleasurable as possible for his boyfriend, Daichi also put a good amount of lube on his length. 

Teasing him again, Daichi rubbed his cock on Suga‘s entrance for a few seconds, before asking,  
"Are you ready, darling?"

Suga was having none of this. He was getting really impatient, so he grabbed Daichi‘s cock and pushed himself back on it. After the first few centimeters were in, Suga stopped moving and held onto the wall with both hands again. He quickly realized that he wasn’t able to put everything in himself.

"Daichi, do - aaah - do the rest," he moaned, wanting more of his boyfriend’s dick in him. Starting to grin, Daichi decided that two could play this game.

"No, darling. You want my cock, put it in yourself. You did so well just now," he said in a deep voice. 

Daichi rarely showed his dominant side, but when he did it always sent shivers down Suga‘s spine. 

Not wanting to give up, Suga tried pushing himself back on his boyfriend‘s dick even more. After just two more centimeters Suga stopped again to catch his breath. This was way more exhausting that he thought it would be.

"I‘m going to help you, darling," Daichi whispered and poured some more lube onto his dick.

"Try again," he grinned, already anticipating Suga taking his whole length in. 

After taking a few deep breaths, Suga continued his mission. He wanted to show Daichi so badly that he was able to take him in completely by himself. With more lube on Daichi‘s cock, Suga was able to slide down his boyfriend’s length more easily.

He had to stop a few more times, but after some more agonizing minutes and desperate moans, he managed to take Daichi‘s cock in completely.

"Ahhh- Daichi.. I - aaaah- I did it!" Suga moaned way too loudly and wiggled his ass a bit to feel his boyfriend‘s cock even more intensely. 

The feeling of being spread apart by a cock, Daichi‘s cock to be more specific, felt amazingly good.

"You did well," Daichi praised his boyfriend and placed a sweet kiss on Suga‘s neck once more.

"What do you want as your reward?" he asked softly.

"Fuck me hard," Suga moaned and started moving even more on Daichi‘s cock.

"Your wish is my command," Daichi answered and meanwhile almost pulled his whole dick out. He could feel Suga‘s hole clenching around the tip of his dick, wanting to be filled again.

Daichi then put his hands on Suga‘s hips and quickly thrusted into his boyfriend’s hole while pushing him back on his own cock with his hands.

"Ahhh- FUCK," Suga screamed, not caring anymore that only a thin door separated them from the dorm’s hallway. 

Daichi kept on fucking Suga in a rough pace, barley giving his boyfriend the time to catch his breath. Suga‘s whole upperbody and his face was pressed against the wall, while he continued to take Daichi‘s harsh thrusts. The way his prostate was constantly abused by Daichi‘s big cock felt amazing to Suga. 

He tried to say something but couldn’t get any words out concerning how hard his boyfriend slammed his cock into him just now. 

"Ahhhhh - ahhhhh -" we’re the only sounds leaving Suga‘s mouth for the next minutes.

A bit later Daichi moaned,  
"Im close, darling."

His thrusts got sloppier the closer he got to his climax. The way Suga started clenching around his cock made Daichi lose it even more. 

However, the biggest reason why he felt his climax approaching so intensely was the expression on Suga‘s face. Suga‘s head was still pressed against the wall with his eyes rolled back and a little bit of drool leaving his mouth. He looked fucking wasted and Daichi knew the reason for that was his cock. It made him feel a bit proud.

"Daichi - ahhhhhh - I‘m close," Suga moaned, finally managing to form real words. Hearing that, Daichi moved one hand onto Suga‘s dick and started stroking it fast while he continued to slam into Suga‘s hole, chasing his own orgasm. 

"Ahhh - too much," Suga moaned. A few seconds later he came all over the wall in the hallway. 

Daichi continued to thrust into him, sending Suga into an overdrive. Soon after that, Daichi also came, releasing everything into the condom. 

At this point Suga wished that Daichi wasn’t wearing one. He would love to feel his hole getting filled with his boyfriend‘s semen now.

Coming down from their highs Suga and Daichi slowly began to realize what they just did. They had sex in the room‘s entrance. The room‘s entrance with walls as thin as paper.  
However, both of them didn’t regret their action.


End file.
